


Quicksilver's Role in the Original Trilogy

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, Cos you KNOW Peter's bi, Gen, How Logan met Peter, I mean, I'm trying to make that a tag, Prison, Right?, Set between X-Men (1) and X2, dadneto, if he gets bored that easily, slashy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it ever wake you at night; the thought that one day they might pass that silly law, or one like it, and they'll come for you? For your children?"<br/>"My children?" said Charles, raising an eyebrow. "Thinking of Peter, Erik?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver's Role in the Original Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is at the end of X-Men (1) and I was like 'OOOH' but everything else is headcanon.  
> How I think Logan knew Peter, basically.

"Does it ever wake you at night; the thought that one day they might pass that silly law, or one like it, and they'll come for you? For your children?"  
"My children?" said Charles,raising an eyebrow. "Thinking of Peter, Erik?"  
Erik's gaze became stony. "Stay out of my head, Charles-"  
"Oh, so you were? I honestly hadn't looked." Charles leaned forwards, his intense blue eyes burning into Erik's green.  
"How old would he be now, my friend?" He did a quick burst of mental maths. "Gosh, in his forties. How on earth did that happen?"  
"He ages slower than normal people." muttered Erik. "Still looks in his twenties."  
"He'd have to, otherwise all that running around so fast would have put years on him."  
Erik looked up at Charles, hurt in his eyes. " You know, of all the mistakes I've made, that monumental fuck-up has got to be the worst."  
"I'll tell him you called him that," laughed Charles. "Next time I see him."  
"I mean I should have been there for him." Erik spoke so quietly that Charles would wonder later whether he actually heard the words pass his lips, or if he'd simply imagined them.  
"You still see him?" asked Erik, at normal volume. Charles shrugged in response. "Occasionally. Even Peter feels the need to stop running sometimes."  
The guard opened the door and went over to wheel Charles away.  
"If you do see him," said Erik quietly. "Tell him I'm sorry, and that I'm in priso-"  
"He knows where you are." replied Charles. "He does watch the news, you know."

*  
Logan was walking up the staircase when he was nearly knocked sideways by the slipstream of what, at the time, looked like a silvery-grey blur.  
He jogged up the rest of the stairs to see a young man in a silver leather jacket and goggles leaning casually against the doorframe of Xavier's office.  
"Hey, Professor." said a casual voice. "Can I come in?"  
"I have a feeling you would anyway, Peter."  
"You called me here."  
"So I did. Sit down."  
The guy glanced behind him before he did, giving Logan a glimpse of his face. He had silver hair to match the rest of his outfit, although it didn't look dyed, which was quite windswept. He had a small goatee as well, still silver, that Logan thought added a couple of years to his age.  
His eyes landed on Logan and he raised an eyebrow. Xavier ignored it.  
"Ah, Logan. This is Pietro Maximoff, or 'Quicksilver', as he likes to be known. Peter, this is one of the teachers, Logan."  
"Or 'Wolverine'," said Logan jokingly, imitating Charles's tone. "As I prefer to be known."  
Quicksilver sent a brief, smug grin his way. "Nice to meet you. So, prof, got any news for me? It's not about my dad, is it?"l  
"It's going to sound stupid," said Charles. "But in a way, it is. I visited him, and he asked me to give you a message."  
Peter looked distinctly uncomfortable, but covered it with bravado, putting his feet on Charles's desk and leaning back thoughtfully.  
"Ol' Dadneto got a message for me, huh? I used to call him that, you know, 'Dadneto'. Thought it was pretty funny until he hit me in the face with a steel chair."  
He locked his fingers behind his head. "With all due respect, professor, if he wants something from me he can go-"  
Charles put his fingers to his temples, and Peter stopped talking, listening to words Logan couldn't hear.  
Eventually he took his feet off the desk and stood up.  
"Well, a fascinating insight as that was into Erik's psyche, I'm going to bugger off and brood over that for a couple of years. See ya later, prof."  
He pulled his goggles down over his face and Charles interrupted him.  
"Wait. It's late, Peter. Why don't you stay the night?"  
Peter frowned. "Why would I do that? It'll only take a minute to- Oh. Well, I guess I could hang around. Just for tonight, though. Don't think you're going to get me teaching them Spanish or something."  
Charles smiled, and Logan had to suppress a grin. The professor already had him teach history.  
"Good. Logan, could you show Peter to a spare room?"  
Logan grunted in the affirmative and fished a cigar out of his pocket. Peter followed him out into the corridor. "Those things'll give you lung cancer, you know."  
Logan snorted. "No they won't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heal. Not even sure if I can die."  
"Oh. You saw what I can do, right?"  
"Yeah."  
They kept walking in silence for a moment before Peter launched another attack at Logan's cigar.  
"It'll give everyone around you lung cancer "  
"I know. Chuck only lets me chew them near the kids. Thinks it's a bad influence."  
They kept walking, Logan desperately wishing that the spare rooms weren't the ones farthest from civilisation. Eventually he had to ask.  
"You know, the way you were talking... Is Magneto your dad?"  
Peter scowled. "Biologically, yeah. I didn't even meet the guy until he was eighteen and he tried to 'recruit' me. More like kidnapping, if I'm honest." He hesitated. "I'm not a part of his Brotherhood or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, I've stolen some papers for him, bust him out of prison a couple of times, - although I'm not thinking of repeating that - but..."  
"But what?"  
"But then I realised that he was a dickhead and a psychopath."  
Logan nodded. "Fair enough. This is the room."  
"Awesome." said Peter. He went in and turned to Logan, somewhat sheepishly. "I'll probably be gone by the morning. I can't really stay in one place for very long. I get hyper."  
Logan smiled grudgingly. "Goodnight then, Quicksilver."  
Quicksilver's lips twitched into a smile. "See you, Wolverine."

And in an alternate timeline, he did.


End file.
